


Solstice

by its_in_the_water



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_in_the_water/pseuds/its_in_the_water
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one will believe it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solstice

"No one will believe me," Varric commented.

"I think you say that maybe four times a day?" Merrill replied, tilting her head.

The dwarf laughed. "Only since I started traveling with you, Daisy."

"Oh." She glanced down at the flower in her thin fingers.

He reached out and took it from her. When she met his warm eyes, he tucked the tiny yellow blossom into her black hair. "That was a compliment," he assured her. "No one would believe how good I have it."

"Oh!" Now she smiled, a little bit timid, but genuine.

"I also don't think they'd believe that the Dalish actually dance naked to celebrate the solstice." He nodded toward the circle of scrawny bouncing figures frolicking around the heaps of flowers and carven idols. Then he wiggled an eyebrow at his companion.

Merrill giggled and flushed under her intricate tattoos. She touched her hair, nearly lost the flower, and then offered a nervous grin. "Well, Varric," she finally said. She cleared her throat and, with careful movements, stood. "I think I have you beat. Because no one will believe that a dwarf danced naked to celebrate the solstice." She held out her hand.

Shaking his head, his golden earrings glinting, the dwarf engulfed her tiny hand in his broad palm and allowed her to pull him up.

"Just don't tell anyone," he muttered as they went to join the others.


End file.
